


Cat Burglar

by lazylyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius and Rose find out they live in the same building. One-shot form the prompt, "My cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Burglar

 

Scorpius sat at his desk going over paper work quill tapping to an unknown beat while he thought about his cat, Socks. She was no where in sight. Usually, Scorpius would wonder where she got off to, but he was currently distracted by the rather confusing piece of paper in front of him.

A loud crash brought him from his thoughts. He turned to look and found his cat with a pair of his boxers in its mouth. Her claws gripped the sides of her cat tree and her eyes were wide giving her a frantic look.

"Arrrggg that's where they're going! I can't believe you!" Scorpius looked affronted while staring down the black cat with mitted white paws. "After all this time you still feel the need to steal my underwear."

The cat gave him one long look as Scorpius made a move to catch her. She dropped his boxers before bounding off under the couch behind him.

"I should rename you Mischief, you bloody wanker. Who knows what else you get into when I'm gone," he said stooping to pick up his undergarments from the ground. The elastic waist band had been chewed through. He sighed, taking the remains of his once favorite pair of underpants to the trash can.

"Seriously cat. The things you get into. I'm just glad you haven't decided to go after any the neighbors things considering you break out of this flat all the time."

He looked over at the couch where her head was poking out from under the flap. He sighed and went back to his desk to finish his work.

* * *

Several days later, Scorpius was taking his time climbing up the many flights of stairs to his floor. He remembered when he first told his dad he wanted to try living on his own, Draco had been hesitant especially when Scorpius had mentioned a muggle flat. The flat itself was close to Diagon Ally, but when Scorpius showed it to his parents, his mother insisted on getting him a familiar so he wouldn't be alone.

Hench the terror currently being cornered on the top of the landing. One of his neighbors had the cat pinned against the back wall. The neighbor, a girl, had striking bushy red hair which Scorpius quite liked it. He also rather enjoyed the other view she was giving him, bent over, arse in the air, hording his menace of a cat further into the corner.

The cat was obviously the one at fault. Clutched in her mouth was a vibrant pair of green knickers. The lace was fancy, and Scorpius could tell there was not much else to them. He was getting ready to interrupt when the girl spoke up. He froze in place, her identity clear to Scorpius now.

"You bloody wanker. Give me back my knickers this instant." She cursed to herself while lunging to block off an opening. "Just you wait till I get my hands on you. You'll wish you never got into my things again." She lunged again. "You're lucky we're in a muggle building or I would have cursed you by now."

Scorpius chuckled to himself and then cleared his throat gaining the attention of the furious redhead. Her hair whipped around as she turned to face him.

She squeaked.

His cat darted out from behind her and down the hall with the underwear flapping with each bound.

"I can't believe you!" His neighbor cried out hands flying up in the air making her look like she was on a roller coaster. "I almost had it and you distracted me."

"Weasley clam down," he said trying to placate her. "She'll be back don't worry."

"Weasley? How do you know my last name?" Her pointer finger out in front of her defensively.

He stood there for a moment and then realized she hadn't recognized him. Slightly dumbfounded at the situation he tried to jog her memory. "Really? You don't recognize me? I mean I am the spitting image of my father, that usually gives people some clue. Either that or the fact we went to school together."

"Malfoy?" Rose asked dropping her hands to her side in disbelief while she took in his distinct blond hair and pale skin. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," he said plainly while shuffling the bags in his arms and made a move to go past her.

"Live here?" Her hands moved to her hips, elbows out blocking the hallway.

"As in, that's my flat." Scorpius pointed at the door to her left and behind her.

"Oh." She blinked a few times trying to process the information he just dropped on her. Scorpius stood there waiting for Rose to move but she just kind of shifted from foot to foot not entirely sure on how to proceed.

"So are you going to let me by?" He finally asked.

"Oh uh sorry. I was just wondering about what you said about the cat. What did you mean she'll be back?"

"She's my cat, so she'll be back when she's hungry," he said attempting to pass by her again.

"That's your cat?!" She exclaimed slapping her palm flat against his chest stopping him from going by. She quickly realized how firm he was and removed her hand in embarrassment her blush flooding her cheeks.

"Yup. That's my cat. She's a right pain in the arse. Believe me I know." He looked down at her. His blond hair sweeping down into his eyes giving him a foreboding look. "Now are you going to let me by? I've got work to do."

"You don't just expect me to let your cat run around with my knickers, now do you?"

"Of course not," he cut her off, "She's going to end up hiding them in my room anyways. She always takes my stuff."

Rose's nose scrunched and her forehead wrinkled. She was rather put off about the whole situation. "I'd rather not have my knickers hidden in your room, thank you."

"Well I can't very well control that, can I?" He said blinking slowly down at her. He was clearly ready to get back to his room and leave the current conversation behind.

"Well you should keep your bloody cat locked in your flat."

"I do," he stated firmly. "I can't help it if she gets out. You should keep your knickers put away in a drawer or something. That way she can't get into them."

"Locked away?! You expect me to keep my dirty laundry with my clean clothes? I'd rather not."

"Well don't come buggering me when your stuff gets taken."

"But it's your cat. You take care of it."

He ignored the rest of her comments and shoved his way past her and to his door. "I haven't got time for this."

"You can't just walk away from it," she complained with a stomp of her foot and a whine in her voice. "Your bloody cat is out there with my knickers!"

He groaned while fishing around his his pocket for the key to his flat. "If you bloody want to wait around my flat for her, you're more than welcome. Just don't bother me while you do so."

Scorpius pulled the key out of his pocket and shoved it in the lock with force. Rose hovered near his shoulder while he unlocked the door. It swung open and revealed a living room littered with several articles of chewed clothing as well as his mischievous cat. Rose's vibrant green knickers were still in the cat's mouth.

Rose let out a garbled yell and clambered into the room and over the couch attempting to catch the cat. Quick on its feet though, the cat bounded under the couch, out the back, and into Scorpius' open bedroom. Rose made to follow, but Scorpius blocked her way.

"Let me past. I need to catch that devil," she huffed out.

"Nope. No can do," he said holding a hand out blocking her.

"Scorpius your room can't be that bad."

"It's not. I'd just rather you not go rooting around in it."

"Oh come on." She tried to push past but he continued to block her.

"Rose."

"You're just going to let your cat get away with murder."

"She didn't kill anyone. You're just over reacting. Take a seat and she'll be out in a moment."

Rose let out a huff and made her way back around to the couch. Scorpius relaxed his arm and followed after her but went to his desk instead.

"When she comes back in don't chase her. She likes it and will keep running away. Let her come to you and I'll retrieve your knickers," he said placing his bags down by his chair.

"I don't want you retrieving my knickers," she said with crossed arms and an angry look.

"Then just use a spell," he mocked.

"We're in a muggle building. Can't do that."

"We're in my flat. One spell isn't going to hurt."

"I'd rather not get into trouble. I've heard horror stories from my uncle. No thanks."

"Fine suit yourself then." He took his seat at his desk and pull a few papers from a folder. He shuffled them in order and got to reading. The silence did not last long. Rose had started to shuffle with impatience her foot tapping incessantly against the glass coffee table. The constant tonging grated on Scorpius' nerves.

"Quit it will you," he bit out while spinning his chair to face her.

"I'm just waiting for your cat." She emphasized the fact with another strike to the coffee table. "I've got to keep myself entertained."

"Well if you don't stop, I might have to entertain you in a different way," he said attempting to look lecherous.

"And what way do you mean? You'll take my current knickers off?" She mocked, laying down on the couch. One hand perched on her hip the other under her head.

"Don't rule it out." He turned back to his desk and shuffled through the papers and picked up where he left off.

She snorted after a moment. "Your flirting is terrible."

"My flirting? You came into my flat, what did you expect?" He questioned not daring to look back at her.

"To get my knickers back," she clarified.

"Well you may end up with two missing knickers," he said resolutely still not looking over at her.

"I highly doubt that."

"Really and what makes you say that?"

"For one you never tried back in school, so I would think that would carry over into your young adult life."

"Rose we didn't know each other in school," he said flatly putting his paper work down again and turning to face her. "How in Merlin's name do you expect me to do anything?"

"Well it was just a thought."

"So, if you were thinking those things then why would you mock me for attempting now?"

"Well you haven't actually done anything yet. I've been sitting here for the last ten minutes."

"I didn't realize you wanted to be jumped so badly. Forgive me in thinking you wanted to get to know each other a little."

She scoffed. "So are you going to do anything?"

Scorpius got up from his desk and made his way to the couch. She watched his every move in anticipation, but out of the corner of her eye she caught a black fuzzy flash bolt by.

"Ahhh!" Rose jumped from the couch, shoved Scorpius aside, and chased after the cat. He stumbled slightly and fell onto the couch letting a rush of air escape from his lungs.

"If I didn't know any better. I'd say you were more interested in the cat rather than me." He watched Rose corner his cat on the cat tower.

"Don't fool yourself. You were merely a distraction until she came back out." Grabbing the scruff of the cat's neck, she pulled it off the tower. "You, naughty cat, where are my knickers."

"Scolding her isn't going to help you find them." He pushed himself up off the couch. "They're most likely in my room. She likes to hid things under my bed."

"Well I've got her. Go get my knickers."

"So demanding. I thought you didn't want me retrieving them in the first place."

Rose didn't respond. Her eyes bored into his unnerving him. He sighed and made his way to his room. Kneeling on the ground, he fished around under his bed till he found her stolen article of clothing. Pulling them out from under the bed, he sat back on his knees. The lacy green knickers were soft in his hand, and he was tempted to take a sniff of them, but thought that would be slightly creepy.

"Did you find them?" Rose called from the living room sounding out of breath clearly she was still struggling with the cat.

"Yes I've got them." He stood and made his way back to where Rose was. He spotted his cat struggling her arms clearly not okay with being held for so long. "Careful there. She might decide your face is as good as the scratching post."

"Don't you worry about that. I've dealt with plenty of cats in my day. Mum loves them. Anyways have you got my knickers?"

"Of course." Scorpius held out the article in question and Rose dropped his cat to the ground to reach for her underwear. He pulled them away when her fingers were about to take the article away from him.

"Scorpius." She growled.

"What? Don't I get a thank you or something?"

The next this he felt was a sharp zap in his shoulder and he dropped her knickers into her outstretched hand.

"Owh! That was wandless!" He incredulously accused her while rubbing his now sore shoulder. "I though you didn't want to do any magic in case you got caught."

"I didn't want any funny business, and besides, I wanted you to work for it in compensation for letting your cat get a hold of my knickers," she said walking past him and to the door.

"But I thought you wanted me to make a move?" He asked with his brow scrunched in confusion eyes following her.

"Well, I think I would like to be asked to dinner first." She pried open the door and made to back out. "You know, to take it slow and get to know me better and all."

"So dinner then?" He asked breath catching in his throat.

She smiled over at him. "Of course."

The door snapped shut and he was left in the silence of his flat. Several shrill mews broke him from his daze and he looked down at his cat.

"You are an absolute bugger."


End file.
